Bob's Dream
by penguin5689
Summary: "Ahhh!" Bob screamed at the top of his lungs.
1. The Dream that started it All

**Author's Note:** This is my second story, I don't know where this one's going(or my other one), so yeah. Any way here you go.

* * *

BOOM!

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, but it sound like it came from that direction"

BOOOOM!

"There it is again. What are we going to do?"

"It sounds like its getting closer"

The sky was getting darker and darker. Bob looked up to see a dark swirling vortex of dust and debris coming toward him. Bob looked around to find Kevin was running off in the other direction. Before Bob could continue after him, he was swept away by the tornado.

"Ahhhhhh!" Bob screamed at the top of his lungs but Kevin couldn't hear him. "Ahhhhh!" and again Kevin couldn't hear him.

"Ahhh!"

"Bob! Bob, wake up!" Kevin shouted.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Why on earth are you screaming like that in your sleep?!" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. All I remember was you and I were down town, and there was a loud BOOM. Then the sky got dark and a tornado appeared." Bob said.

"Yeah, then what happened?"

"Well, then I got swept away by the tornado and I was screaming to you to come help me, but you didn't hear me so I kept screaming louder and louder."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Now do you really think that's gonna happen in a town like this?" Kevin asked.

"No," Bob responded, "But you'll never know with all the crazy weather we've been having."


	2. The Next Morning

**Author:** Well, here's chapter 2. I actually think I might finish this one.

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

"Oh no! Not again"

"BOB!"

"Ahhh!"

"BOB!"

"Ahhh, oh good morning Kevin! Did you sleep well?"

"Did I sleep well?!" Kevin asked annoyingly. "No, I did not sleep well, you were screaming in your sleep again!"

"Really? I was?"

"YES!"

"Oh great, I had the same dream again. I really think my dreams are trying to tell me something." Bob stated.

"Really now? And what is it?" Kevin questioned him.

"I don't know. I think its trying to tell me that I'm going to die soon, that we're going to die soon."

"Well, that is true; everybody does die at some point in their life. But is it really going to involve and tornado?"

"I don't know it could."

Kevin sighs. "You know what Bob, why don't we go get some ice cream."

"ICE CREAM FOR BREAKFAST?!" Bob screamed. "Yeah, ok. That sounds great."

The two left their shady home and walked to the ice cream place.


	3. Their Home

**Author:** Sorry this one's soooo short, the next chapter will be longer. :) This chapter gonna describe where they live.

* * *

The home wasn't very special, it wasn't very colorful, but it was a home, their home. It was gray and very small. There were two windows and a door in the front of their house. It had a very small yard, the grass was very dry. There were tons of strange weeds in the grass. There was trash everywhere. Bob and Kevin really didn't care what the outside looked like, all they really cared about is that they had a home, and they were grateful for it. They didn't care if their yard looked like a dump, their friends didn't care either. Bob and Kevin could careless if anyone really cared.


	4. Bob

**Author: **Just gonna let you all know that the next chapter is gonna be like the one before this one.

* * *

Now about Bob. Bob was about 5ft tall. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He always wore the same thing day in a day out, a dark green shirt, black jeans and an old pair of sneakers. He was constantly taping the bottom of his sneakers. The sole always kept on falling off. He was a day dreamer; he always had his head in the clouds, thinking about stuff that could never really happen. Some say he was high on drugs, others, why they just think he was weird. But Bob, he always thought that being weird was just normal and that everybody had some weird in them.

Bob was an only child; he lived in New York for most of his life, that is until his parents died in a car crash.

*FLASH BACK*

"Hello Bob! How have you been my deary? Oh, you must be hungry, come in and I'll get you some yummy delicious cookies."

"Ok, grandma! I just love your cookies" Bob said. "Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy!"

"I have a great day dear. And Mom, don't feed him just cookies, you know he's a growing boy. He needs something more than just your cookies." Bob's mom stated.

"Oh don't worry Linda, he'll be fine. I'll make a sandwich or something for lunch, whatever he wants; just not cookies." Grandma said.

And that was the last time Bob has ever seen his parents. Bob's parents drove away from Grandma's house and headed into the city. The city was huge; the buildings were as tall as mountains and there were cars everywhere. Traffic was back up in all directions, no one could move either way. Bob's parents were stuck at the light. They waited for it to turn green and when it did, they would continue on with their day, or so they thought. The light turned green as they began to drive forward, another car came flying out in front of them causing them to swerve. But the car wouldn't let them do it. It's like them car wanted them dead. Their car ended up colliding with the other car. Both drivers were killed on impact and any other passengers where rushed to the hospital, where they later died.

Back at Grandma's house, the phone rings, and not a soft ring but a really loud, annoying ring. But, either way Grandma went and picked it up. It was the police station.

"Hello! This is Captain Jim Bob, of the Strange Town Police Station. We've have called to inform you that there has been a deadly crash in the city, and we understand that your daughter was a victim."

"What?! Is she ok?" Grandma asked.

"No ma'am, I'm afraid she was killed on impact. Her passenger was sent to the hospital but I'm sorry to say, when he arrived, he died." said Captain Jim Bob.

Grandma started crying but continued to talk to the Captain. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"Well, we don't know for sure, but we assume that the guy who caused the accident was drunk. I'm sorry for your loss ma'am, but I have to go talk to the other victims families and such. I will contact you when we have more information Thank you, Bye." The Captain said.

"Oh, Ok. Thank you for telling me this. Good Bye!" Grandma responded.

Grandma turned to Bob and gave him a great big hug. She held on to him for a good 15 minutes. She then said, "Bob, honey. It looks like you'll be staying here with me for a while."

Without question Bob responded, "Ok, Grandma. I love you!"

*END OF FLASH BACK*

So that's how Bob's parents died. His Grandma later died when he was 18, but she left him all the money she had left and that wasn't much. But he was able to get a house with his best friend Kevin.


	5. Kevin

Kevin on the other hand, had 7 siblings. 4 were  
girls and the other 3 were boys. Kevin was a little bit taller than Bob and he  
had dark brown hair and green eyes. There really isn't much to tell about  
Kevin, except how smart he was. He could out smart anyone who stood in front of  
him. He graduated high school at the top of his class. When he turned 18, his  
parents forced him out of the house, but gave him next to nothing for cash. But  
he found a house; not a fancy one, but one that was perfect for him. And he  
found that house with his best friend, Bob.

* * *

**Author:** Sorry its short, its just there was nothing really to tell about Kevin.


	6. Back at the Ice Cream Shop

**Author:** Our story continues with the two back at the Ice Cream Shop.

* * *

Bob and Kevin arrived at the Ice Cream place with time to spare. They approached the counter.

"What can I get you boys?" asked the waiter.

"Well, we'd like 2 ice cream cones, please." said Kevin.

"Ok, then, what flavored ice cream would you like."

"Well, I would like chocolate." Kevin turned to Bob. "What flavor, Bob?"

Bob responded with, "Strawberry, please."

"Ok, so that's one chocolate and one strawberry, correct?" said the waiter.

"Yes!" said Kevin.

Kevin gave the money to the waiter and took the ice cream cones. He handed Bob his and they went to sit on the bench. Bob sat down and he looked up at the sky. He noticed that the sky was getting to be very dark and… and the wind started to pick up.

"There must be a storm approaching, Bob. We'd better hurry up and finish our ice cream."

"Great idea, Kevin and then we should hurry home. You don't want to get wet"

So the two quickly finished their ice cream and started heading home. They were half way home when…. BOOM!

"Uh, Kevin, what was that?"

"I don't know, Bob, I really don't know."

BOOOOM!

"There it was again. Hey, wait! I've seen this all before." said Bob.

"You have? Where?" Kevin questioned.

"In my dream!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! If its any thing like my dream was, a tornado should appear soon."


End file.
